An Original Romance
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Elena's cousin comes back to Mystic Falls. After a tragic accident leaving her with no home and killing her family, Ashlie decides it's time to live a new start. What happens when Ashlie's past comes back to haunt her? Elijah/OC *Set after 3x13* *Rating may change*
1. Memories

Reds, oranges, and yellows surrounded me as I struggled to catch my breath,. Smoke invaded my bedroom like a flowing river of black cloud. I scrambled helplessly onto my bed, knocking over my lamp on my bedside table over. What happened? Where is mum? Dad? Oh God, I hope they got out okay. I knew there was a fire. But what caused it? Questions overpowered my brain, causing me to shake my head vigorously. Now was not the time to wonder about what happened, it was the time to find a way out.

I screamed for my parents, hoping they would hear me, but in return all I got was silence. An eerie silence that scared me, No. Please don't. Crackles of fire pierced my room. My door was thrown across to the other side of my room from the force of the fire. I screamed in horror. I was going to die. Sobs racked my body as the heat pushed at me. Coughing, I dragged my quilt over my head in an attempt of getting away from the chemicals in the smoke.

As I laid there, darkness slowly danced around in my vision. I wanted to find my parents. Maybe...maybe there was a slim chance that they got out in time. What if they escaped? Even if they did, why did they leave me? Did I do something wrong? I shook my head, they couldn't have left me here, they knew I was in my room. Nope they couldn't have left me here, I was their only child. I needed them. Somewhere deep down I wanted it to be true that they were alive. I knew my parents were gone, taken away from me, but I didn't want it to be true. Why? Why were taken away from me? I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

As more smoke and fire entered my room, I knew this was the end. This was the final moments of my life. I closed my eyes, hoping this was some stupid nightmare that I was going to wake up from. I welcomed the darkness.

However, something grabbed me. I struggled. I wanted to be with my family. I felt myself enclosed in a pair of masculine strong arms. These arms were familiar. They are the same arms that provided safety and security.

His scent wafted into my nose. Expensive cologne and earth. My two favourite smells. His scent and the closeness of his body made me feel safer. I snuggled deeper into his chest. He was always there to provide the comfort I needed.

He was back. That was all I could think about at the moment. He came back to me. I have missed him, I haven't seen him since a month ago.

"Elijah," I whispered softly to myself as I was pulled into a deep sleep.

0o0o-x-o0o0

I blinked rapidly as I found myself covered in cold sweat. Rubbing a hand over my face, I tried to calm my heart rate. This was why I didn't like sleeping. The reoccurring memories of that night haunted me. I looked around the room. I grabbed my phone. Pressing the unlock, the light blinded me. Damn, I need to turn down the brightness, I thought to myself. '6:55' appeared on my screen.

Shrugging to myself, I headed across the bathroom to get ready for the morning. Taking a shower always seems to relax. Making sure that I tuned on the hot, I stripped off my pyjamas. I shivered as the cold air hit my naked body.

I stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash myself. I applied my coconut shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing really hard. After this, I applied my berry blast shower gel and smiled when a bubble hit my nose.

When the cold water disrupted my relaxation, I stepped outside of the shower and turned it off. I wrapped my black fluffy towel around me. I tied my hair in a bun, this would definitely make my hair curly just like I liked it.

I padded back into my bedroom, glad that no one was up. I changed my towel for my clothes; black skinny jeans, my Fall Out Boy band shirt, and my black converses. I walked over to my dresser and placed my gold angel wing necklace, silver heart ring, and my black stud earrings.

When I deemed myself presentable, I made my way down the stairs. As I walked down the stairs I remind myself that I need to have breakfast. I have a tendency to skip breakfast.

Looking through the kitchen, I found Elena getting her breakfast. I stared over to the clock and found that it was '7:30'. Hmm. I walked to her side and grabbed the cereal. In return, I was given a mock glare. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Looking forward to this year at school," she asked softly. I shrugged. I wasn't that keen on meeting new people. I was known to be shy especially around people I don't know. However, I wasn't shy around my best friend, Eliza from England. I also wasn't shy around Elena's friends. My shyness only began when I was 12 years old.

Now wasn't the time, I thought shaking my head.

"I guess. It's a new start. I need it after what happened." Elena looked away knowing what I was talking about. She hadn't known my parents much, but it was still her family. She knew what it was like to loose her parents.

There was a short pause. I hated speaking about that day. It still causes me nightmares. It hurts so much loosing family I loved. I was quite glad that I still had Jeremy and Elena. Although it would have been better if my Aunt Jenna wasn't killed.

"I know," I murmured.

"Elena?" A masculine voice cut through the house. Ah. That would be my cousin's supposed step dad. Elena had explained some of the drama from her life. To be honest, I didn't know she was adopted. I was never told.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen."

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and a surprised, "hello" travelled to my ears. I turned around and smiled slightly as I stared into the eyes of my cousin's step dad.

"Hi," I smiled slightly, like I said I was shy.

"Alaric, this is my cousin, Ashlie. Ashlie, this is Alaric, my step dad." He walked closer. I waved. I'm not good at communicating with other people.

"Hello Ashlie. Nice to finally meet you. Elena has told me so much about you." I blushed. I wasn't good in the spotlight. I hated being the center of attention.

"Same." I smiled a half-smile. At least I was talking to him. Usually I would ignore people who try to make a conversation, but he was family.

I swept through the kitchen, preparing my breakfast. Grabbing a bowl, spoon and the milk, I walked back to the counter. I ate slowly trying to enjoy my breakfast.

Alaric and Elena were constantly staring at me; Alaric was curious about me and Elena was cautious about my being. Of course Elena was cautious. I could breakdown at any moment. I have a lost a lot of family so it would only be a matter of time till I breakdown. Thinking of the deaths brought me back to the funeral of my aunt and uncle; Elena's and Jeremy's parents.

0O0o-Flashback-o0o0

I shivered from the cold air as I tried to snuggle deeper into my coat, stopping the heat from disappearing. I sat down in the front row with my cousins and Aunt Jenna along with my parents.

Tears streamed down my face, I reached across and held Elena's hand tightly.

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. The ceremony was beautiful but I couldn't see the scenery. My eyes were blurry from the endless amount of tears. The ceremony came to an end. Soon everyone started to escape from the sadden atmosphere.

There was only a handful of people left. Elena, Jeremy and I slowly treaded across the ground. My eyes was still burning from tears as they descended down my face like a waterfall.

The group gathered around the grave to finally say goodbye. I was lost in my own little world, when I felt like I was being watched. I gradually looked around me, someone was standing outside the fence of the cemetery. As I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. The figure appeared to be a male. A very handsome male. He was wearing a black suite which looked quite sexy.

No! You don't know who it is!

Who was he? I cocked my head to the side as I tried to remember anyone who looked like this. Nope. Nothing.

However in the time to take to blink, he was gone. How the-

I was pulled away from thoughts as I felt a tug on my hand as Elena pulled me along with her.

We arrived at the house. I went straight the guess room. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

0O0o-End of Flashback-o0o0

I sighed as I thought about that day. That day was the day that I met the love of my life.

Elijah Mikaelson. An original vampire.


	2. Murder?

I shook my head as he continued to linger in my mind. Everything about him was hard to shake away. No matter what I did, I could never forget about him. I've tried everything but nothing seemed to work. He have saved my life quite a few times in the past, some from boredom, and some from real life or death situations.

I paused as I thought about that night. If it wasn't for Elijah then I would be dead. Burnt to the ground with my childhood home and my parents.

Sighing, I stared down into my black and white polka dot bowl. Why do I keep punishing myself by thinking about that day? Nightmares plague me, so thinking about it during the day would probably drive me to insanity.

"I need some aspirin." I was startled from my mental ramblings by Alaric. So he was still here. I thought he was gone. How long was I just sitting there staring into nothing? I tilted my head to the side as I regarded him. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know where it was? I haven't been here for a long time.

"Ask Elena. She should know where it is." I pointed to Elena who was still sitting at the table, eating her breakfast. Wow, she takes a long time to eat.

As Alaric stumbled to the cupboard, he almost tripped over his own feet. I walked over to the sink. If I'm going to be living here permanent, then I might as well offer my free time to do the housework, I decided. When I was younger, I would always offer to do the chores even though I was expected to. I loved helping people out.

Nodding to myself, I grabbed my black iPod touch. Opening my music, I selected my favourite playlist. I picked a random song. I smiled as 'I Don't Care' from Fall Out Boy blasted through my headphones. I squealed silently. This is my favourite song from Fall Out Boy so far. I swayed my hips as I dipped the bowl into the sink. Bubbles covered every inch of my arms. With some scrubbing, I made sure that it was clean.

Happy with my work, I wiped away the excess soap and water. I placed the bowl in the comforts of the cupboard.

I pulled my ear buds out, wrapping them loosely around my neck. I paused my music, noting that 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles..." was playing. Yes! Another favourite of mine.

When I peered up from my iPod, I could see that Elena was still eating her breakfast. Alaric was also sitting at the table, opposite Elena, holding his head. Must be a bad hangover.

I was about to play my music again, when I heard the door bell ring. Hmm. Who could it be? One of Elena's friends, maybe?

I shrugged to myself as I grabbed my water from the fridge. Closing the fridge door, I heard the front door close. Must be important. I treaded across the wooden floor to the stairs. However, as I went to step on the first step of the stairs, I heard a part of the conversation. Of course, I didn't mean to but I was interested.

"The medical examiner was killed-" My eyes widened as I pulled away from the door. I was taken aback. Somebody had been murdered. What did that have to do with Elena? Maybe something to do with Alaric? I crept closer, placing my ear lightly against the dark brown door.

"-found only one clear set," there was a short pause, "yours."

"What?" I heard Elena murmurded.

I gasped, stumbling backwards. In my shocked trance, I dropped my water. The shattering glass alerted my presence to the visitor and my cousin. I was so shocked that I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. But, murder? No! I definitely knew it wasn't Elena. She wasn't like that.

The door was thrown open, causing a loud bang as the door smashed again the wall. Three people rushed into the house, making me jump in surprise. Two people stood there looking for danger and one was searching for me. Elena grabbed me by the arm and held me against her. What the-

I let out a little scream as the middle-aged woman pointed a gun around the room. So I wasn't particularly keen on guns or knives. I have had a bad past with them.

The woman appeared to be in a state of shock as she turned around to find me in a surrender position. Why was she in shock? Then it clicked, she hasn't seen me for a long time. I was slightly different from that day. Taking a closer look, I recognised her to be Sheriff Forbes.

I gave a small wave as she continued to stare. Feeling my shyness creep into me, I scurried into the kitchen to get away from the stares. After what felt like hours, I gathered my wits and pushed myself away from the table. As I was about to lift myself from the chair, Elena and Alaric came into the kitchen.

Elena came over to table and stood close to me. She had her phone on the table, calling someone. Who? I have no idea. Alaric was pacing around the table. Really wished he would stand still.

"So, you're the prime suspect." A masculine voice ran through the speaker. His voice sounded very familiar, but I just don't know where I heard it from.

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why someone used one of my family's weapon to kill a council member."

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if he's dirty little doctor had any access to the weapons."

Alaric opened a bag full of...weapons? What the hell was going on around here?

"You're on speaker phone, dick." Alaric was not happy.

"I'm just saying, first suspect is usually the right one. So don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago. I-I didn't Meredith this stuff til last night."

Elena pulled out her hair, which I was totally jealous of. She had longer hair than me.

"It wasn't Meredith."

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend. Ric saw them fighting that night."

Elena slammed her hands on the table, "it's not Meredith, okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with friends is that tragic."

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash."

Slayer stash?

"We've got weapons everywhere. Here, the school, my loft, the car."

"It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us." Klaus? I know someone called Klaus.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. You know, he was trying to get under Klaus's skin. He capable of pretty much anything." Stefan? Another person I heard of. Actually the Stefan I know, was a friend of Klaus's. Stefan Salvatore. Something was wrong when Elena spoke of that name. A bad past?

"Ah. It makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist. Anyway I got to go -" I blocked out the speech. A bunny snacking pacifist? What was wrong with him?

"Hey, where are you?"

"Tea with an old friend." He hung up. I was so confused. I looked up at Elena to find her staring at Alaric. She looked back to me then to Alaric and nodded at him.

"Maybe it's time to tell you the truth."


	3. The Truth

Silence. Complete and utter silence. I peered up into my cousin's eyes waiting. Waiting for what? An explanation. They said about the truth. But what did I need to know that was so important to them? I rose an eyebrow, indicating that I was waiting for her to talk.

Alaric and Elena exchanged nervous glances. I sighed mentally. If they were so keen on telling me, why were they so nervous?

"Okay. It's kind of a lot to take in but bare with us, okay?" Elena asked in a quiet, but strong voice.

I nodded my head.

"So..." She began her never ending story. "Well, about a year ago, a boy about our age came to Mystic Falls. Stefan Salva-" I held up a hand.

"Stefan Salvatore?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know I was going to say his name?" I was confused. What was Stefan doing here in Mystic Falls. Last time I heard about him was from Elijah.

"Doesn't matter. Carry on." I didn't want to explain to her about how I know him. Talking about Elijah makes me miss him even more.

Elena and Alaric, taking turns to speak up, brought me up-to-date about the life of a doppelgänger. According to Elena; Stefan and Damon arrived in Mystic Falls, Damon caused trouble for Caroline (feeding of her—what a douche), Elena being adopted, finding her real mother and father (John, seriously?), Elijah finding out about Elena (that one made me stop dead, Elijah was here?), Klaus coming to town, Klaus caused trouble as usual, Katherine was here, and the most disturbing Jenna being a victim in Klaus's games. I knew Jenna was killed but I didn't know she was used in the ritual of breaking the curse. They also told me about the recent murder of a medical examiner. They thought it was a vampire, but the man was killed by a stake, which belongs to Elena.

Once they finished, they looked at me pointedly. Maybe they were waiting for something? I wasn't shocked about the supernatural. I was in love with one of the oldest vampires. I know a few witches and vampires.

I shrugged, trying not to be a big deal out of it. They looked at funnily. Maybe I'm supposed to be denying the fact that vampires are real?

"Sounds like you had an interesting year," I didn't what to say. To be honest, the only thing I got out of that besides Jenna's murderer, was that Elijah was here.

As Elena opened her mouth to speak, I beat her to it, "where is he?" I asked in a quiet voice. I needed to know Elijah was.

"Who?"

"Elijah." Once his name was uttered, silence. I was tired of the constant silence. I waited. When no one seemed to give me answer, I stood up to state my determination.

"I said, 'where is he?'" I was getting beyond angry.

"How do you know him?" I was fed up with the constant questions. I just wanted a simply answer. Was that so much to ask for?

"HE was the one who saved me from the fire that killed my parents a few months ago." I seemed a long time ago since I last time I saw him.

"Well... he-er... he's been daggered and kept in a coffin." She replied so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"What?" How could anyone do that? Elijah wouldn't hurt anyone. Okay, maybe I was wrong but he would never hurt me. I was his. I still am.

"Well-... Klaus has him." I was going to kill him. Before I could ask any more questions, Elena quickly said a 'goodbye' before running out of the house.

"Where is she going?" I asked Alaric. He seemed too quiet.

He shrugged. Keeping more secrets as usual. Feeling exhaustion overcome me, I leant forward and rested my head against the table. The coolness of the wood soothed my burning head. I needed a rest now that I got some answers.

Feeling the darkness creep in, I let myself fall into a light slumber.

-x-

I groggily opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I jumped. He couldn't be here could he? How was here? Did someone undaggered him? I stared into the deep brown eyes of Elijah. Tentatively I reached a small hand out in front of me, however, before I could touch his face he had moved. He was facing towards the window.

"Why are you here, Ashlie?" I sighed, he was the only person who called me by my full name. His voice was so low I nearly fainted. I needed to hear his voice more.

"I have no where to go, Elijah. I lost my family and my home." My voice came out a quiet murmur. I was so sure that he couldn't of heard me even though he was a powerful vampire.

The silence was unbearable. I took the time to look him over. He was in his trademark suit which I have came to love. To me, it made him look a lot more sexier and dangerous. I loved it.

"Where have you been? I missed you." I asked him. I was slightly scared of his answer. Maybe he was no longer interested in me? No! He told me himself that he would never leave me. He promised he wouldn't.

I took another glance around the room, noting that I was in my bedroom. Wait. How did I get here? Elijah, seeing my confusion in the window, turned around.

"I brought you here. You seemed uncomfortable." I nodded. Makes sense since I fell asleep on the kitchen table.

"How long I have been asleep?"

"I would say about an hour or so." I nodded again. There was so many questions through my mind, but I needed to be near him. Silence I could take when I'm around him. He made me feel more calm than ever.

As I leant back onto my pillows, he stepped towards the bed. Slowly, he reached a hand to my cheek and stroked it. I closed my eyes in contentment. I must have fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark. I glanced around my room to find no Elijah. A tear travelled down my cheek. He was gone again.

Or maybe I dreamt of this. If it was a dream, I wished it was. As I lifted my body from the comfort of my bed, a note fell from the top of my pillow. Opening I found a number. Maybe I wasn't imaging him. Closing my hand around the note, I looked outside the window, hoping I could see him again. There was nothing. Nothing but darkness.


	4. Family Reunion

Making sure that the window was tightly shut, I gave a final look outside. I wrapped my zebra print blanket around my body. Feeling the sleepiness settle into me, I gradually walked to my bed and flopped down. The springs in my mattress screeched loudly, breaking the quietness in my bedroom. Trying keep my mind blank, I attempted at getting sleep.

Opening my eyes, I found darkness. I looked over and grabbed my phone. Unlocking it, I found that it was 9:30pm. Great. No sleep again. Sighing, I tossed my blanket around my shoulders and walked slowly across the hallway. Quietly, I tip-toed down the stairs. I heard voices. Who was it? Shaking my head, I sat down on one of the steps and listened.

"You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene?" Elena's voice drifted. Evidence? Oh. Was there another murder?

"Your right. It's a match." I tuned out. The evidence is definitely theirs? "...which means Meredith knew where it was." Meredith? Ric's doctor friend? What does she have to do with it?

"That doesn't mean she stole it." Why would she steal a weapon? Unless she wanted to kill the victim. But why?

"This is from a duffel in Damon's car."

"Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters."

"Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. So was Meredith. That was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one called her physco." 

"She was trying to save Bill Forbes. Why would she turn around and kill him?"

"I don't what to think either, but we'd be idiots to ignore these facts."

"So what she we do?"

"Keep a record." I made my entrance by speaking. Elena and Alaric turned around in shock.

"I didn't you was there." Elena acknowledged. I waved her off.

"If you've got facts about these, then make a note. It'll be like a mystery murder game." I tilted my head waiting for their answer. It was basically just taking notes about the woman. What was so hard about that?

"Also, I recognised that name, Bill Forbes. Who was he?"

"Caroline's dad." Oh. I remember Caroline. A bit to cheerful for my liking.

"Speaking of her, you should probably be with Caroline." Alaric said with a hint of sadness. I can't believe that her dad is dead. I never knew her dad, well the only thing I knew about him was that he left Sheriff Forbes and Caroline when Caroline was 10 years old.

"Is she okay? I know what's it like to loose a parent." They both ignored me. Elena walked closer to Alaric.

"I'm sorry, Ric." She then proceeded to walk away. "Please be careful."

She walked out of the door. I dropped my head onto the doorway next to me. Thinking that I should probably make food. I turned around to find Alaric staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow, mentally praising myself. It took me a while to learn that. Why was he looking at me?

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and went back to the weapons. Weird. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Do you want any dinner?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." I shrugged.

"Okay."

Walking over to the fridge, I suddenly decided I weren't hungry. I rubbed my forehead. I could feel a migraine coming. I placed my hands in my back pocket of my shorts. I could feel sharp edges, remembering that I had the little note. Taking it out of my pocket, I turned it over. I wondered if I should call him. Then, maybe I shouldn't.

I walked slowly to the front door. I needed some air to breathe. Taking my keys, I opened the door. Coldness hit me like a ton of bricks. Damn. It is so cold.

I made a note as I walked around. Houses I recognised and houses I didn't. A light flickered above creating the area around me to become eerie. It almost felt like I was being watched.

After about half an hour went by I decided to go back. The air became even colder. Should of brought my jacket with me.

I arrived at the house to find the door ajar. My senses suddenly became fully alert. I crept slowly to find a frantic voice.

"Where is she? Oh god. Matt, I can't find her!" I stopped. Matt? Slowly, I pushed the door open to find all the lights out. Frantically I tried to turn on the lights but nothing worked.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

I cautiously walked up the stairs, my heart was racing. There was blood everywhere. What happened? Where's Elena? Alaric?

"Elena?" I looked up to find two figures standing on the landing. Who are they?

I lost my balance for a few minutes as a bright light was directed in my eyesight. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Ashlie?"

I sighed in relief. It was Elena.

Walking up the rest of the stairs, I found another figure slumped against a door frame. It was Alaric. There was blood covering him. What happened? I then noticed a knife stuck in his stomach. I screamed.

A hand clamped over my mouth, causing me to stumble back. I struggled until I heard Elena's soft voice. 

"It's okay." She then proceeded to tell me about the ring and how she was a part of the supernatural.

"So he's okay? He'll live?" She nodded. Tears poured down my face. I was fed up with people I care about dying. I have witnessed too many deaths.

-x-

I looked up to find a large mansion. How did I get here? Well, after crying my eyes out, I ran out of the house, forgetting that there was a murderer outside. After about ten minutes of not stopping, I finally came to a stop in front of the mansion. There was several lights illuminating the house.

As I walked closer, I could hear screaming. What was happening in there? Somebody was obviously in pain. I jumped into the bush as I heard the door open. Calming my heartbeat I looked up to find Damon and Stefan Salvatore. What were they doing here? I ducked my head.

They were in a deep conversation because they didn't even looked up. As they disappeared, I sighed in relief. I jumped as I heard smashing inside. I quietly and carefully walked slowly to the mansion. I walked around the house. I mentally cheered as I found a window which gave a view of figures.

"I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed..." I definitely knew who that was. Klaus. I looked over each figure, finally spotting him stand there with another young male and a female. Elijah was here. But who were the others?

I gasped as he looked up. I ducked knowing they probably could hear my heartbeat. I waited. Waited for him, but he didn't came out. I peaked through the window to find Elijah shaking his head. He thought he was seeing things.

I saw the door open from behind them, making them all turned around. A middle-aged woman walked through the door. Who was she? She was wearing a green dress. Her blonde hair was in waves across her shoulders.

"Mother." The young girl exclaimed. Mother? After that comment, I found darkness around me. I could feel myself falling. Damn. Not a good time to faint. Especially which vampires around.


	5. A Proper Reunion

A gentle stroke to the cheek woke me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered to find Elijah and five other figures. Elijah stared into my eyes with a mixture of emotions. Concern, happiness and confusion danced in his eyes. A hint of a small smile grew on his face.

Lifting my head, I groaned as my muscles protested at the movement. Glancing around the room, I took note of the figures. They were so similar. Raking my brain, the memories of last night hit me like a tidal wave. Alaric being stabbed and died, me running out of the house, finding the mansion, seeing Elijah and his family, and then total darkness. Looking around at the extra company, I then realised why they seem similar, they were the people I saw when I was peering through the window. How long was I asleep?

A cough directed my attention to the cause of most of the problems in Mystic Falls. Dark blonde hair and green eyes appeared into my vision. I noticed his glaring was aimed towards me. What was his problem? What did I do wrong?

I looked around the room again to find a clock. Finding none, I wondered how long I was out for? An hour? A day? Maybe even more?

As I opened my mouth, the girl with the red dress glared at me.

"Why was you spying on us?" She stepped closer, intimidating me. I shrunk back into the soft surface. A bed maybe?

"I-I...um...got lost." A lame excuse, but it was kind of the truth. I didn't know where I was going until I found this mansion. She looked at me skeptically. A frown appeared on Elijah's face.

I hesitantly lifted my body off the bed, making the bed replied nosily. My eyes wandered over to a clock on the bedside table. I groaned as I read the time. 5:15am. Damn! Elena must be worried sick about me. I need to go home. However, glancing over to Elijah I realised a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

Feeling a boost in myself, I grabbed Elijah's face and pulled him forward. Waiting for any signs of struggling, I received none. Taking this as an opportunity, I pressed my lips to his. His soft lips moved in sync with mine. A moan escaped me as he pushed himself closer. His hands roamed my body, skimming across my arms.

Minutes passed before he pulled away with great difficulty and composed himself together. I never noticed but somehow he had managed to remove his blazer. I guess I was preoccupied with the amazing kiss that I wasn't paying attention to anything else. I loved Elijah's kisses. They were absolutely perfect. No other person could even compete with his kisses.

I was jolted out of my thoughts. I could feel eyes on me, turning around I saw the source. Elijah had a very small smile. Tentatively, I grabbed his hand. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing him again.

"I love you." I gave a heart warming smile. I could feel my eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I love you too." With the hand still holding his, he pressed his lips against my hand. Instantly, I felt shivers run through my spin.

"Well, ain't this so sweet." I guess we were so oppucied with each other that I never noticed his family was still in his. I nervously glanced around the room. The mother seemed quite happy. There was a smile sitting on her face. The other men didn't seem bothered. However, the girl looked positively bored.

"Rebekah." A stern voice scolded the girl. Good. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Elijah, you cannot be serious. A human girl? It was bad enough with that pathetic excuse of a vampire. What was her name again? Katherine? Katerina? The stupid doppelgänger." She continued as if her mother didn't interupted her.

"Enough!" The mother shouted. The girl, or Rebekah, finally shuts up. Hurry. My head was staring to pound again. I need to go home to get some aspirin because I know that vampires don't get that type of problem.

Looking at the time, I realised I needed to go home to check on Elena. As I got up, I realised that I didn't know how to get home. Glancing towards Elijah, I took a deep breathe, and made my way towards him. 

"Thank you for the hospitality but I must be getting home. My cousin must be freaking out." I waved a quick goodbye and rushed towards the door.

A hand on my shoulder, made me jump a little. Peering up, I found Elijah holding his hand out to me. I looked towards his hand then his face.

"Let me escort you home. After all, you did say you were lost."

-x-

The ride was uneventful but relaxing. He had kept a steady speed limit. As we arrived closer to the destination, I needed to have answers. I was confused.

"Why are your family back? Is something wrong? I thought you told me that your mother was murdered. Why is she here?" As expected, I received no answer. I sighed.

Turning my head, I glanced outside the window. People were scurrying around like rats. Looking at these people, it made me think. No matter how hard knowing about vampires and the dangers that come with, I would never change it for anything. I loved being around vampires, I felt like I belonged. I was in love with a very powerful vampire. I knew I would be protected.

Seeing the house in my view, I felt the car come to a stop. Stepping out of the car, I felt Elijah grab my hand again.

"I would be honoured if you would be my date and accompany me to a ball my mother is holding."

I was mildly surprised. Why was their mother holding a ball?

Nodding my head, I accepted the invitation.

"Thank you, my love." With that he kissed me on the lips. He got back into his car and sped away.

I shook my head. I was going to a ball. As Elijah's date. I mentally squealed. It was going to the best day ever.

After a deep breathe, I turned towards the house and made my way in. As I closed the door, I could hear voices talking. I could recognise Elena's voice and two males. Who was here?


	6. The Invitation

Who was here? Getting ahead of myself, it's probably just Elena's friends. After taking a look around, I saw that the place was cleaned. There was no blood anywhere. My mind raced to the thought of Alaric's bloody body. Was he okay? Where was he?

"It was her mother, Esther, that was sealed in that coffin." I recognised Elena's voice. I walked to the doorway and leant against the frame. As I looked towards the two men, memories stormed into me, knocking me over mentally. The dark haired I knew as Damon Salvatore.

OoOo – oOoO

It was mid August, the most amazing holiday was here. The summer holidays was finally here. School had been hectic, so much coursework and exams for my poor little mind. With exams completed, I can now spend my free time relaxing. School had been hectic and I really needed my own time to get over the stress from work. As I thought about the holidays, many ideas flew passed but some were a great idea. Especially going on holiday somewhere in America.

A squeal, loud enough to cause anyone to go deaf, pierced my ear. My head spun around to find my best friend, Kirsty, bouncing up and down. I tilted my head as I regarded her. What made her so cheerful? I waved a hand for her to talk. She glanced at me with an excited and hopeful glint.

"Oh my god! Guess what?"

"Wha-" I never got the chance to ask her because she was dragging me out of the coffee shop we siiting in.

"My mum just bought me two tickets to go to New York!" I smiled, I was genuinely happy for her. God knows she needed it.

"So who are you taking with you?" I would presume it would be her boyfriend of 3 years. They have been inseparable since they met.

"You!" I was shocked. Why would she take me?

"What? Why? How?"

"Because you are the bestest friend anyone can have, Ashlie. You need a vacation away from here. So? Will you come with me?" Instead of answering, I joined in with the bouncing from before. Soon, she started with me.

Momentarily we forgot that we were in a public, a cough brought us out of our happy bubble. I looked over to find a handsome guy but there was something about him; a cocky attitude maybe? I rose an eyebrow at the dark haired beauty.

"Hello girls, would you like to shut up for a minute, I need some time to myself." I was so angry. How dare he! He was such a dick! Wait till I get my hands on him, I will ki-. What the hell is she doing?

Kirsty walked over to the guy, punching him in the arm. As he turned, she slapped him hard across the cheek. She spun around on her heel, heading back into the coffee shop.

He slowly lifted himself from the chair, I was scared now. He looked quite angry. He stomped over to me and looked dead in my eyes. 

"Tell me your name and your friends name." Feeling like I should do as he says, I told him.

"What is your name?" I wanted to know.

"Damon Salvatore, and don't forget about it." With that he walked away.

OoOo – oOoO

I was brought back to the present. They were still talking.

"I don't know. I guess she has connection in the witching community. Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family..." At that moment my ears perked up. Elijah had talked to Elena? When did he talk to her? At that, I remembered last night. It had to have been last night.

"...Including Klaus"

"She was to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." They want to kill him?

"Not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was stopping Klaus from tearing us to sh-."

It went quiet as I walked further into the room. Before I had the chance, Elena had wrapped her arms around me thanking me that I was still alive. I tapped her on the shoulder to tell her to move.

"Sorry, went to an old friend's house." I murmured into her ears. I brushed past the two boys, earning glances along the way, and grabbed a breakfast bar. We stood silently before a door bell rang.

I motioned to my snack, signalling that I wasn't going to answer it. Soon I was left with the two men. One I knew, one I didn't but seemed familiar.

"Damon and the guy I don't know." I acknowledged both with a nod, while continuing to demolish my fruity goodness. I could feel the stares intensify. A

Not a few minute sooner, Elena came walking back into the room. She was holding an envelope. I wonder what was in it. Elena's name was written elegantly on the front. I must say that the handwriting was beautiful.

"What is it?" I almost jumped. Damon was stood right behind me.

"It's an invitation. Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7:00 for dancing, cocktails and celebrations."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah," I whispered. Elijah Mikaelson. Elena looked over to me and rose an eyebrow.

"The Original Family."

"Not bad enough they're moving in, now they want-" I didn't listen to anymore as I walked outside. As I passed the front door, I left a note saying I would be back later.

I made my way back to Elijah's house. I needed to see him again, before tonight."

-x-

The mansion came into view, I smiled internally. I didn't get lost. Walking past a beautiful fountain that I have never noticed before, I suddenly felt less confident than before. What if his family didn't want me here? Last time I was here, I didn't appreciate the view. The mansion was a beautiful cream colour. Trees, and bushes littered the ground.

I walked slowly upto the door, feeling nervous. I could here voices. Knocking on the door, the elder woman from last night greeted me. She tilted her head as she regarded me. I felt the shyness crept in.

"Ca-can I talk to Elijah, please?" She nodded her head, gesturing me inside. As I stepped inside I could see people getting dressed. I would presume for the ball. One person stood out from the crowd. Elijah stood out like always. He was absolutely handsome.

Whispering his name, brought everyone's attention. His head snapped around to face fast, a smile took over his face. I smiled in return, only to have the rest stare at me intensely.

Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to say anything. He pushed me backwards, making some distance between us.

"I was going to come and find you. I forgot to give you your gift. Please wear this for tonight. I would very much appreciate it." He walked over to a table and picked a baby blue box.

I gently plucked the box out of his hands and sneaked a look at it. I could not believe my eyes. My gift was absolutely breathtaking even though I could see a little part of it.


	7. Dance with me

A beautiful gold and black pattern sparkled at me. My eyes shone with happiness, this was the replica of the one I saw in England, back at home, when I was spending time with Elijah. We had gone shopping for my friend's birthday, dragging Elijah along with me. I had spotted the dress in the window as I walked past and fell in love with. It was mid-thigh length, with black netting underneath complementing the dress nicely. A black belt with a bow separated the two colours of the dress; gold glittered at the top, while black accented the dress at the bottom.

Peering back to the dress in the box, I delicately lifted the dress. It even more beautiful than I last saw it. Looking at the size, I noticed it was the correct size I wanted, a size 10. I couldn't believe he had bought it. It was well over a year ago, when I last saw it.

I glanced towards Elijah, his face completely blank. Setting the dress carefully onto the edge of the couch, I gracefully walked to Elijah. I could see the hidden question in eyes. In reply to his unspoken question, my hand slithered up on his arms, along his neck before resting peacefully on his cheek. The coolness of his cheek brought a smile to my face. I welcomed the chilliness with open arms.

"Thank you." A small peck on the cheek was an added bonus to the thank you.

"You're welcome. Let me show you where to get dress." With a hand laid out in her vision, she gladly took it. Walking up a spiral of stairs, she came across a dark-wood accented door. Opening the door, I was taken aback. The room was decorated beautifully. The dark wooden frame was varnished to perfection, gold and black silken sheets covered the bed. White cushions painted with silver flowers were sat upon the bed. Light wooden wardrobe and chest of draws stood side by side on the far side of the room, the window was situated above the chest of draws. A rocking chair complemented the room with a finishing touch. The walls painted beige and white; the lower half beige, the upper half white, and a thin piece of wood separated the two halves.

Thanking Elijah, I stepped through the door. Setting my dress delicately on the bed, I skimmed the sheets with the tip of my finger. Movement caught my eye. Turning I was surprised to find Elijah and his mother standing in the doorway. Tilting my head, I smiled my appreciation to both and perched on the edge of the bed.

Elijah's mother stepped forward. Her presence screamed powerful.

"I hope to have a few minutes of your time, if that is welcomed?" Nodding my head, I turned to glance at Elijah, who had already took a step backwards. Flashing a smile, I waited for his mother to talk.

Once Elijah was gone, her calculating eyes darted to my face.

"You seem special to my son." A blush rose to my cheeks.

"I love him." Once sentence summed up my true feelings. I had fallen in love with him and I will never stop loving him.

"I can tell," her mouth tilted into a small, barely noticeable smile. She took both of my hands into hers, looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you." She stood from the bed, and walked away with graceful steps.

-x-

I stood in the mirror, after having a warm and relaxing bath. The heat from the bath coated me with warmth. Glancing at the dress, I suddenly felt giddy. This night would be the best of my life. I know it. Spending the evening with Elijah is all I ask for.

Lifting the dress, I stepped through the middle. The texture of the dress was shockingly smooth. The material, a silk layer underneath, glided across my skin with ease. Turning to face the mirror, a gasp emitted from my mouth. The dress was perfect on me. Walking to the box, a pair of black flats laid at the bottom. Slipping the shoes of my feet, I realised that I had no make-up.

I made my way down the stairs to find the house decorated beautifully. Tables covered in beautiful table cloths. Flowers of an assortment of colours were perched around the hall. . Classical music flowed into my ears. I was known to have a strange taste in music, but I still found classical music relaxing. Musicians were seated playing with delicate precision.

Leaving the beauty of the room, I made my way to the room I had previously been in. The whole family were talking and laughing, except for Klaus. Everyone was well dressed. The men were dressed in black tuxes, while their mother wore a black floor length dress and Rebekah wore a dark green floor length dress.

The younger of the males, Kol, was the first to notice my appearance. In shock, his jaw dropped. A giggle emitted from my throat. I have rendered Kol Mikaelson speechless. In my head, a victory dance began. The sound of my giggles drew everyone's attention onto me. However, my attention was solely on Elijah. His eyes clouded with lust. Noticing his reaction, a small smirk was placed onto my face as I made my way to Rebekah.

Getting closer, I suddenly felt the shyness crept in. Looking to Rebekah, I shuffled my feet.

"Would it be okay to borrow some of your make-up please. It just, l forgot my mine and I was wond-" My mumbling was cut off by her motioning a hand as if to shut up.

Looking up and down, she slowly nodded her head, as she handed me a make-up bag. Quietly thanking her, I dashed to the nearest bathroom.

Quickly and carefully, I applied the light skin tone foundation first. Accompanied by black eyeliner on top of my eyelids. Next, I applied a light pink lip-gloss as well as mascara.

Approving of my work, I placed everything back into the bag.

I handed the make-up back to Rebekah, thanking her again.

I sat with Elijah waiting for the finishing touches of the ball to be finished.

-x-

A gentle touch awoke me. Looking around, I found Elijah staring at me. Confused, I looked down to see that I still wore my dress. I glanced at the time to find it 6:55pm. Shaking my head, I rid myself of sleepiness. I must have taken a nap from the waiting.

I lifted myself off the couch and into Elijah's awaiting arms. Together we walked into the main hall. I was shocked to find it full with humans and other vampires. Noticing Damon talking to the mayor, I gave a small peck on Elijah's cheek and made my way to Damon

"Hello Damon." My presence seemed to have shocked him. He eyes widen a fraction before returning back to normal.

"Hello Ashlie. You look stunning." The mayor seemed confused as to who I was.

"Hi! I'm Ashlie, Elena's cousin." Recognition made its way into her eyes as she remembered me, most likely from Elena's parent's funeral.

"My, you have grown. I am sorry about your parents. It must be hard." Nodding my head, I agreed with her. It was still hard to comprehend that my mother and my father was dead.

"Thanks. However, let's enjoy this evening instead of mourning."

"Mayor Lockwood." A masculine voice interrupted our conversation.

Kol Mikaelson stepped forward, introducing himself. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. We hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." With that, he walked away.

Damon looked after him, however, his searching seemed to stop. Glancing in the same direction, I found the source of the sudden stop. Elena, dressed beautifully with her hair swept to the side, was making her way into the mansion. Shrugging my shoulders and giving a small wave of goodbye, I began a search of my own, looking for Elijah.

On my way, I found Klaus. He was talking to a girl. Feeling bored and out of place, I stepped towards Klaus.

"Hello. Klaus?" His eyes snapped towards mine.

"Yes?"

"Just want to talk. Do you know where Elijah is?"

"No."

I stood next to the brunette and held out my hand to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Ashlie." She seemed uninterested and continued her conversation with Klaus.

"Bitch." I whispered under my breath. A smirk appeared on Klaus' face, but stayed quiet.

The girl laughed as I looked up. Klaus stood staring at something behind me. Caroline walked into the hall, wearing a pretty blue floor length dress. Her blonde hair was swept into a bun, two strands of hair flowed at the sides. She was wearing while gloves that reached at the end of her elbow.

Klaus walked over to meet with her, leaving me with the girl. I glanced around the room, searching for Elijah. I walked towards to Elena. She spoke to Finn, the oldest child of Esther.

"If everyone could gather please." Elijah's voice swept around the room.

Standing next to Elena, I gave her a pat on the shoulder. She turned into my direction. She gave a squeak of surprise, but before she could ask me anything, Finn excused himself. Me and Elena turned to the direction of the stairs, where the Mikaelson family gathered.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us." His mother descended the stairs, and stood with the rest of the original vampires. His hand was pointed in her direction. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all if you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Elena moved slightly, causing me to turn to her.

"Where are you going?"

Before she could answer me, I was swept away by strong hands on my arms. Looking up, I found Elijah standing before me with a smile. He held out his hand in invitation. Placing my hand into his, we both made our way into the ballroom.

-x-

I found myself in the ballroom which was as decorated elegantly just like the main hall. Two rows of women and men stood waiting for the first touch of music.

Slowly everyone began to move. I held tightly onto Elijah's hands. I felt a blush rising as I finally realised that I was the only one wearing a short dress. However, that didn't stop me from enjoying myself. I preferred to have a short dress than a long one. I was known at being clumsy, so actually I was protecting myself from the sheer embarrassment of falling over.

"Have I forget to mention that you look absolutely breathtaking." Elijah's sweet voice made me smile.

"Thank you."

A giggle surprised me as I twirled around underneath Elijah's arms.

-x-

An hour later, I was sitting on the couch in the sitting room. All the dancing and music caused a headache to form. Sighing, I leant backwards onto the couch, I hope for the evening to be peaceful.


	8. Give Me Love

As the night dragged on, my body became restless. I needed something but I didn't know what it was. The couch dipped as it became occupied with a masculine body. My dress was lifted as a cold hand made it's way through the gap. A hand skimmed across my thigh, causing a sequence of goose bumps to rise. My breathing became ragged as the hand gently moved towards my stomach. Another hand caressed my neck with feathered touches. A gentle kiss touch the corner of my mouth allowing a moan to emit from my mouth. The kisses became intensified while the hand descended into my white panties. The coldness of his hand caused me to gasp. As he pressed harder, my head jerked side-to-side in pleasure. My hands moved to his shoulders, I tried to get a grasp. I bit my lip. As he slide a finger into me, I shuddered against him. The sensations brought a heavy pleasure to my body.

"You are beautiful," his voice drifted into my ears. A hand lifted mine into the air. His fingers dug into my arm. My moans sounded louder as the minutes passed by. After a few moments, his fingers from his hand at my neck trailed to my breasts. The gesture was amazing and delightful. His fingers ascended to my hair, he grasped the hair in a tight grip. With a force, he pulled hard. A cry escaped me as my head was pulled backwards.

I stared into his eyes. The intensity made me move my eyes from his. I couldn't stand it any more.

"Do you like that? Do you want more?"

"Yes. Please I want more," I breathed. My grip on his shoulders tightened.

His hands pressed against my shoulders pushing me downwards on to the flat surface of the couch. His hands moved back down my stomach. I licked my bottom lip. His eyes darted to my mouth, darkening with hunger. His hands moved to my breasts once again. He brushed his thumb roughly against my nipples causing a louder moan. A hand moved downwards to the hem of my panties once again. However, this time he dragged my panties down to my ankles. His other hand skimmed across my body, at various points he would press down hard against me; on my breasts, my shoulders, neck, wrist, and arms. The hand occupying my panties moved to his black slacks. The zip was pulled down ever so slowly. My body jerked as his mouth descended onto mine in a hunger-crazed kiss.

"Mine!" He mouth moved to my neck, biting down hard on my shoulder. A louder cry emitted from me as my body jerked.

Moving my feet to the hem of his trousers, I pushed them down. I groaned in frustration as the trousers were stuck. Raising an eyebrow in his direction, Elijah removed his trousers. As he looked back to me, his smirk reminded me like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey. His mouth moved backed to my mouth, taking control once more. He moved his hand back to my dress, dragging the zip down at the back. Once my dress was off, his hands roamed my back.

His mouth once again moved to my neck, licking sensationally. I moaned and my eyelids became heavy. One of my shirts gripped tightly as he moved along my body.

He sat up on his knees, towering over me with both knees on each side of my thighs. A large tent could be seen underneath his boxers.

His cock was large and thick. My eyes widen at the sight of the pulsating shaft. I was suddenly scared. No matter how many times we had sex, I would never get over the fact of the size of him. As his hands moved over his cock, he looked predatory at me. I gasped at the look.

My eyes wondered over his body, urging him to move. Taking my wondering eyes as a consent, his lowered his body towards mine. He moved his hands to my hips. His erection was pressing against my stomach, my body hummed in anticipation.

Quickly he surged, as he let out a loud groan.

"Move. Oh god, Elijah." I moaned loudly into his ear. His head was buried in the nook of my neck. His heavy breath warmed me.

"Love... Oh yes!" My inner muscles clenched tightly around him. I moaned helplessly as the pleasure poured into me. My body arched as he went deeper, always keeping his eyes directly on me. My body exploded in pleasure. His pace quickened as I clenched around him.

Minutes seemed to tick by as I came down from my high. My head was lulled against Elijah's chest. His breathing still irregular from our activities. Elijah was drawing lazy circles on my side, and I was cuddled against him. I couldn't move. Elijah was and still is an excellent lover. Especially when he is in a hungry mood for my body.

"I love you." I smiled as I snuggled even closer.

"I love you, too," I whispered softly into his ear.

-x-

What seemed like hours, I felt Elijah move from his spot. Looking at him questionably, I noticed he was redressing himself.

"Get dressed, love. I am afraid my family are on their way here." With that last statement, I quickly snatched my panties from Elijah's hands, ignoring his smirk on the way. Manoeuvring my dress into the correct position, I quickly glanced at Elijah. As always, he was dressed to perfection, as if he hadn't just had sex on the couch. A blush rose as my mind skipped to that very fond memory from mere minutes ago.

I glanced in the mirror, glad that my make-up did not smudge. I also rearranged my hair to look neat instead. Nodding my head in approval, I made my way to Elijah's side. As I did this, I noticed that everything was still in place, and the couch was rearranged to it's formal state.

Giving Elijah a kiss on the cheek, I made my way to the couch once again, still having that blush plastered on my face.

"I would presume you had a great evening," Esther, Elijah's mother commented.

Nodding my head, I glanced at Rebekah who had a knowing look on her face. I could feel my cheeks flush red as I remembered the activities.

"Yes thank-you. It was definitely perfect." 

"I think I will be taking Ashlie and I to bed. Thank-you for the wonderful evening, mother. I will see in the morning."

Slowly, Elijah dragged me from the couch and we made our way to his bedroom. However I couldn't enjoy the view of his room, as I was roughly pushed against the wall. Oh yeah... Definitely a perfect evening.


End file.
